Ravenclaw Musings
by Idle Stripe
Summary: This is the product of boredom and listening to Panic! At The Disco. Bored in the Ravenclaw common room, Tora and Ryu take time to discuss theme songs for each of the four houses with interesting results. No pairings.


_**-Ravenclaw Musings-**_

_**-A 'Harry Potter' drabble-**_

=^w^=

"Ryu, I don't think it's a good idea for me to be bored."

"Oh God, what have you come up with this time?"

"Theme songs for each house."

"...that's it?" Tora sat up from her reclining position over the blue couch in front of the fire in the Ravenclaw common room and stared at her twin brother. Ryu had a Chocolate Frog halfway to his mouth when he'd asked the question, which meant he had paused in eating it which meant that if he wanted it back he'd have to catch it.

"What do you mean that's it?" Tora watched him chase after his snack with a raised eyebrow, "I think it's pretty drastic, myself."

"Theme songs for the houses? Yes, that's pretty drastic because I can imagine the Gryffindor students dancing around to 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight'." Ryu snapped back, rubbing at the growing red spot on his forehead. If the Chocolate Frog had the capabilities to laugh, it would be doing so right now underneath the dresser it had leapt to for safety. The male twin glowered and crouched down. That sucker was his now...

"We should get some of the junior Slytherin to sneak in and start singing that to the Gryffindor students one day." THUD!

"And...why would we want to do that?" Rubbing his sore head Ryu crawled out from underneath the dresser chomping on the Chocolate Frog in triumph. Tora shrugged and laid back down on the couch, resting her hands behind her head and staring up at the ceiling. Swirls of dark clouds hovered overhead, broken every so often by a lightning bolt. It was a miracle Tora wasn't hiding in her bed because of the thunderstorm, but she figured that if she kept her mind off it it would go away.

"Kicks," she said finally, "And because the unofficial theme song of Gryffindor is now 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight'."

"...one down, three to go."

=^w^=

_Hush my darling, don't cry my darling_

_The lion sleeps tonight_

_Hush my darling, don't fear my darling_

_The lion sleeps tonight_

=^w^=

"'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off'."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The Slytherin theme song. 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off'."

"I don't even want to ask how you came to that conclusion." Tora giggled and closed the thick book she had been reading from, her Care of Magical Creatures notes sitting beside her drying. Ryu blinked at his sister, keeping a gold eye on the green-clad student sitting at another table a few feet from their position, his eyes on her.

"Think about it," Tora quickly wrote out a chorus of the song, "The song talks about being hormonal and unfaithful. And from the rumours that go around about Slytherin, they're hormonal and unfaithful. It's a perfect fit!"

"We were Sorted into the correct house after all." He leaned over and flicked the ponytail that her orange and black hair was fastened into, smiling. Tora grinned back and scribbled some more notes on her Care of Magical Creatures piece, blowing on it lightly to dry it.

"I just realised what song you were taking about." the male twin said, sitting up as straight as a pin. The female twin grinned slyly.

"You didn't think I'd choose something a bit more conservative, did you?" she asked. Ryu glared at her.

"I'm still having my doubts about you now." he hissed, "Two down, two to go..."

=^w^=

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat_

=^w^=

"Oh dear God, they're so damn happy!"

"Makes you want to vomit rainbows and ride unicorns, doesn't it?"

"I don't think they'd like that very much, but that level of happiness is not healthy."

"Concur." Tora pushed her plate of breakfast toward a blushing fourth-year boy, who took it and began to eat when he saw her smile warmly at him. Ryu finished his eggs and wiped his mouth with a napkin, shooting a disgusted glance over at the Hufflepuff table. The vast majority of the students were either smiling, laughing, or both depending on the conversation at hand.

"It's like they've got iron skin," he said after a while, "Nothing gets underneath it."

"Or maybe they're not as focused on the past as others," Tora added, then froze, "Ryu..."

"What song?"

"The one from that comedy we used to watch at home: 'Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life'."

"...given the current state of things, that actually fits."

"Now all we need to do is fit a song to our noble house." The twins stood up and swept out of the Great Hall to their first class: History of Magic. An hour of sleep would do Tora good to figure out what song best fit Ravenclaw. She'd already done Gryffindor, Slytherin (oh, the look on her Slytherin friend's face when she mentioned it to him) and now Hufflepuff.

Why were the smart ones so hard to align with music?

"Three down, one to go..." Ryu whispered in her ear, making her jump and smack him with her textbook.

=^w^=

_If life seems jolly rotten, there's something you've forgotten_

_And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing_

_When you're feeling in the dumps, don't be silly chumps_

_Just purse your lips and whistle; that's the thing_

=^w^=

"I've got it!"

"I'd go see Madam Pomfrey about it if it's that bad."

"Shut up or I'll hex you. No, I finally have Ravenclaw's theme song!"

"Joy..." Tora shot her brother a gold glare as the chilly autumn winds whipped up leaves around their feet. The two were enjoying the last of the sun before it disappeared for winter and they left to spend Christmas with their family. Ryu tightened his scarf around his neck a little and sat by a large rock, Tora sitting beside him.

"You haven't spoken," he said, "Why haven't you spoken?"

"Because you haven't asked me yet." she replied quickly.

"...you're serious? You were waiting for me to ask you?"

"You _are_ my brother; I would've thought you valued my opinion as much as I value yours."

"Alright then, what song describes Ravenclaw?"

"'Fighting Dreamers'." Ryu raised an eyebrow.

"And why that one?" he asked. Tora waved her hand around.

"The song talks about aiming for the top and not looking back, right? And with the Ravenclaw intelligence on our side how can we possibly fail?" The male twin rubbed his chin in thought, making references to the song and the Ravenclaw motto. He finally nodded and punched his sister in the shoulder.

"They were all terrible choices, Tora," he said, grinning, "But I like them."

"As well you should, because I've got two second-year Slytherins currently singing in the Gryffindor common room." Tora said, grinning back. Standing up, the twins laughed as they headed back inside for the safety of their common room before the small herd of Gryffindor students came charging out, chasing two very terrified looking Slytherin students.

At least neither of the Ravenclaw students would get into trouble for it...

=^w^=

_We are fighting dreamers, takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting dreamers, narifuri kawamazu_

_Fighting dreamers, shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Ori ori ori oh! Just go my way!_

=^w^=

_**DISCLAIMER: The disclaimer applies to the characters and settings of the 'Harry Potter' series – J.K. Rowling – the songs 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight', 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off', 'Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life' and 'Fighting Dreamers' – Paul Simon, Panic! At The Disco, Monty Python and Go! – and Tora and Ryu – me. **_


End file.
